A number of runway lights used at airports are externally controlled. In other words, signals associated with power, synchronization, and/or other control functions originate from a centralized location, external to the light source. In such a configuration, costs and use of materials can be high. In addition, airport runway lights are subject to meeting one or more of a number of standards under the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) and other similar regulatory bodies in countries or regions outside the United States, such as the European Aviation Safety Agency (EASA).
There are a number of different categories of runway lights. Examples of such categories include, but are not limited to, guidance signs, approach lights and in-pavement lights. In addition, each category of runway light has a number of different model numbers, many of which are set by a regulatory agency such as the FAA to serve a particular function. For example, the model L-852G light is a type of in-pavement light that is used as a runway guard light to prevent a plane from entering a portion of a runway or taxiway from the wrong direction. Some such runway lights use light-emitting diode (LED) technology because of improved efficiency, operating life, and light qualities.